This invention relates generally to power generators of the rotary type, where a working fluid is alternately compressed and expanded within a rotating rotor to generate power. Further, this apparatus can be also used to boost the temperature of heat, particularly when such heat is used for power generation.
Previously, rotary turbines and heat boosters have been devised where the heat is added after compression and then heat is removed from the working fluid after expansion. These devices normally have the heat addition and heat removal steps at either constant temperature, or at constant pressure, with the thermal efficiency of the unit determined generally by such operational requirements.